1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quinoline system compounds and a process for preparing the same and more particularly, relates to novel indenoquinoline system compounds (Z=CH.sub.2), indoloquinoline system compounds (Z=NH), benzothienoquinoline system compounds (Z=S) and benzofuranoquinoline system compounds (Z=O), and a process for preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1972, B. F. Cain, G. J. Atwell and R. N. Sealye synthesized acridine derivatives each having an alkylamino group at position 9 of acridine, and found that some of them had antileukemia activities. (See J. Med. Chem. vol.15, 611 (1972))
B. F. Cain, G. J. Atwell and R. N. Sealye replaced the alkylamino group at the 9-position of acridine with another molecule or group, and found that N-[4-(9-acridylamino)-3-methoxyphenyl)methanesulfonamide (Amsacrine) has the highest carcinostatic function. (Refer to J. Med. Chem. vol.17, 922 (1974))
G. W. Rewcastle, B. C. Baguley, G. J. Atwell and W. A. Denny modified Amsacrine molecule to synthesize derivatives each having acridine ring introduced with methyl group or N-methylcarbamoyl group, and found that the derivatives have strong carcinostatic activities. (See J. Med. Chem. vol. 30, 1576 (1987))
We previously synthesized indenoquinoline system compounds having high carcinostatic activities, and filed a patent application relating thereto (Japanese Patent disclosure No. 63-101369).
Further, we synthesized benzofuranoquinoline and benzothieoquinoline system compounds having similar high carcinostatic activities, and filed another patent application relating thereto (Japanese Patent disclosure No. 63-238079).
We also filed a patent application directing to indoloquinoline and benzoacridine system compounds, a process for preparation thereof and use of the same as anticancer agents (Japanese Patent disclosure No. 63-56883).